Oops
by Meisharpe
Summary: It is a fuffy type of story...and I kinda made Nagi really sappy...uh...read to find out? It's kinda plotless to me...


Weir Kreuz Fic

Pairings: Omi X Nagi

Disclaimer:

I do not own any of Weiß Kreuz Characters.

**Oops...**

Nagi sneaked his way into Omi's room by the rope ladder Omi threw down. The both of them exchanged hugs and kisses before talking in whispers.

"Gomen ne, Nagi...it's so late already and I'm asking you to come over and help me with my work..." Omi pouted.

"When did I ever reject your pleas?" Nagi asked teasingly.

"Nani? Who pleaded---" Taking that as an opportunity, Nagi placed his mouth over his.

Omi pushed the younger teen away and said, "work now...kiss later...and don't give me that pout of yours."

"Hai,hai..."

One Hour Later

"You're supposed to be older than me and yet I'm smarter than you?!" Nagi chided through whispers.

"Mou who asked you to be so distracting," Omi replied.

"I never asked you to look," Nagi replied with a smirk.

Omi did not know what to say. He nearly swooned when Nagi gave him a smirk. Both teens fell asleep soon after.

Next Day

Yohji burst in through the door and yelled, "ohayo Omittchi it's......" He was greeted by the sight of Nagi glaring at him and Omi snuggling up to him.

Aya entered and yanked Nagi up by the front of his shirt and threw him down on the floor. Omi woke up with a start when he felt his lover left the bed. He sat on his bed looking at Aya and Yohji before noticing Nagi was on the floor.

"Aya-kun...Yohji-kun...doshita no? Why...why are the both of you here?" Omi asked trembling a little, from fear or what, even he does not know.

"What is he doing here?" Aya asked. His tone was flat.

"He...he's here to help me do my work. He's not a bad person," Omi said, nearly crying. How he wished Ken were there. Ken knew about him and Nagi being lovers as he saw them in the park.

"What do you mean he's not a bad person? He's in Schwarz," Aya said. His tone still flat, but it felt menacing.

"De...demo Nagi is not a bad person! Hontou!!" Omi said before crying.

Seeing his precious Omi cry, Nagi got up and sat on the bed. He pulled Omi into a tight hug before saying, "sshhh...don't cry...daijoubu...daijoubu...if I'm not accepted here, I can just go away."

"Dame! You cannot go away! Stay with me...onegai..." Omi clutched at the younger boy.

"But I'm not welcome here..." Nagi muttered. He got up, pushed Omi aside and said, " I'll go off. I'll not see Omi again. So you don't hurt him."

"Why would we hurt Omi?" Yohji asked, anger visible in his voice.

He used his telekinesis to hold Omi down on the bed while he walked out of the door, without looking or turning back. Omi kept shouting for Nagi to go back. Every step he took, Nagi's heart hurt even more. "Nagi!" It was Omi. His voice was shaky and was on the verge of breaking. Nagi stopped walking. He wanted to turn back, but he couldn't. Instead, he broke into a run and went out of the flower shop and back to the Schwarz apartment. While he ran, he cried.

As he was far away, his telekinesis went weak and Omi was able to break from the hold. He tried to run out but not far enough to be caught by Aya. He protested, screamed and tried to break away. Aya ordered Yohji to lock the windows and make sure Omi can't escape before throwing the protesting Omi into his ( Omi's ) bedroom.

Ken came back late from the training and heard Omi shouts of 'Let me out!' "Hey Aya! Why is Omi locked?" Ken asked. When Yohji told him what had happened, Ken replied," you can't help it if you love somebody." He took the keys from Aya and opened the door. "Ken...Ken-kun? Arigatou...can you help me find Nagi?" Omi asked when he realised it was Ken.

"I hope he wouldn't do anything silly..." Omi prayed.

Ken looked at the younger member and sighed. "Omi never gets this worked up when we're injured. Love could really change a person," Ken muttered.

On the other hand, Nagi stood on the overhead bridge and looked at the traffic below. He did not intend on going back to find Omi nor did he wish to go home. He took out the bookmark Omi made for him and looked at it. It was laminated with dried flowers inside. He smiled sadly at it and wished he had pleaded and begged to stay by Omi's side, not to leave him.

"Ah what's the point of regretting now...it's already a break-up..." Nagi said softly. Just then, a strong gust of wind blew the bookmark out of his trembling fingers.

"Shimatta!" Nagi shouted while trying to catch it. It dropped towards the traffic below and Nagi had to bend over the railing to see where it went. He bends a little further and focussed his energy on the bookmark, successfully floating it up into his hands. Little did he expect that he would land hard on his rear.

"Ouch...what did you do that for?" H asked angrily at whomever that had pulled him down.

"You're going to commit suicide and can't I save you?" Omi replied.

"O...Omi? What are you doing here?" Nagi asked, slightly shocked and not quite believing his eyes.

"What am I doing here? Of course it's to find you...now I've found you, let's go back," Omi replied while pinching Nagi's cheek.

"Go back? Go where?" Nagi asked.

"Koneko no sumu ie," Ken helped Omi to reply.

"Eh? But..." Omi interrupted Nagi.

"No buts, I would try to find an explanation...and Ken-kun would help too," Omi smiled.

Nagi blushed and gave Omi a peck on the cheek. "I wasn't going to commit suicide. I was trying to pick up this." With that said, Nagi showed older teen the bookmark.

"And the other time u lied to say you lost it?" Omi pouted, but laughed in the end, "Let's go."

Omi wrapped his arm round Nagi's slim waist and the other round Ken's shoulders. The trio walked back to the flower shop while talking and laughing.

Owari

Author's notes: Kyaa...I don't know if I should continue the story or not. I mean I'm not totally good at writing fanfictions...I prefer originals, but they're normally murder stuff... Anyway, should I add a sequel? Please o please give me some ideas on how I should continue or having a sequel or add another chapter?

Thankx for having the patience to read through the story...really thank you so much.


End file.
